Dolor y esperanzas
by Wileret
Summary: Porque no puede ser que Morgana no le pregunte a Gwen qué le pasa. Spin-off 2x10.


**Dolor y esperanzas**

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la BBC ©**_

_**Nota: escrito a thefrozenyogurt como regalo del Amigo Invisible '09 de La Marca de Nimueh LJ.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Morgana tomó un sorbo de su copa, observando de forma distraída a la gente pasear por las calles de la ciudad. Caballeros, campesinos, niños escurriéndose de los brazos de sus madres. Ese día en particular, los ciudadanos de Camelot estaban más ajetreados que de costumbre. Y Morgana creía saber muy bien por qué, el rumor ya debía de haberse extendido por todos los rincones de la ciudadela. Sobre todo sabiendo lo parlanchines que eran los sirvientes del castillo y lo rápido que se contaban unos a otros las cosas.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la distrajo y se dio la vuelta para ver a Gwen entrando en los aposentos con una bandeja de plata en las manos. Morgana la compadeció, debía de estar muy ocupada atendiendo a dos personas al mismo tiempo. Y el cansancio se le notaba en la cara.

- ¿Algo interesante? –le preguntó Gwen como saludo de bienvenida, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa y sonriéndole.

- ¿No lo has oído? –Morgana volvió a mirar a través de la ventana, tomando otro sorbo de vino -. Descubrieron a Arthur en los aposentos de Lady Vivian.

- ¿Qué? –soltó la sirvienta, casi derribando una botella sin querer. Morgana chasqueó la lengua, esa misma había sido su reacción al oír aquello la primera vez. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a cometer tal ultraje en plena negociación de paz. Pensaba que Arthur no podía ser más idiota, pero ya veía que estaba muy equivocaba.

- ¿Increíble, verdad? –opinó, volviéndose hacia ella con una sonrisa burlona y dejando la copa en la mesa-. De todas las mujeres que Arthur puede amar, escoge a Lady Vivian –añadió, negando con la cabeza.

Morgana aguardó a que Gwen comentara algo al respecto. Por lo general siempre se burlaban juntas de los errores de Arthur, pasando un buen rato entre risas y mofas. Aunque no recordaba la última vez que habían disfrutado de algo juntas, ni siquiera de una charla banal entre ambas. Y lo echaba de menos.

Preocupada por el silencio de Gwen, levantó la mirada y se encontró con su sirvienta dándole la espalda.

- ¿Gwen, estás bien? –preguntó intranquila, acercándose a ella.

- Por supuesto que sí –respondió abruptamente, metiendo las prendas a lavar en un cesto. Morgana frunció el ceño ante la respuesta, nada convencida. Por experiencia, sabía que Gwen no contestaba de aquella forma a menos que le pasara algo.

Arrastrando su vestido a su paso, puso una mano sobre el hombro de su sirvienta e hizo que se girara para mirarla a la cara.

- Gwen… -susurró, al ver como ella evitaba su mirada -. Mírame, por favor.

Con una mano apretando su vestido malva, Gwen levantó el rostro y Morgana pudo ver perfectamente como la tristeza inundaba los ojos de su sirvienta.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó preocupada.

- N-no me pasa nada –respondió, desviando la mirada y caminando hacia la cama con la intención de ordenarla.

- Gwen… -la sirvienta empezó a estirar las sábanas -. Somos amigas, sabes que puedes confiar en mí y contarme que es lo que te preocupa.

- Sois muy amable, mi señora. P-pero no puedo hablar con vos sobre esto –contestó, sin darse la vuelta.

Morgana se sintió molesta ante la respuesta, por la poca confianza que parecía tener en ella de repente su más preciada confidente. Una de las personas más importantes para ella que había en aquel castillo que tan solitario le había llegado a parecer a veces.

- Gwen, no hagas esto. No te cierres conmigo. Ante eras capaz de contármelo todo. Seguro que te puedo ayudar.

- ¿Ayudarme a qué? ¿Ayudarme a recuperar una esperanza que ya he dado completamente por perdida? ¿A creer en un amor que se que no acabará bien? –dijo, dándose la vuelta de repente y mirándola fijamente con ojos llorosos.

- Gwen –Morgana se aproximó a su amiga y la abrazó, notando como se derrumbaba y rompía a llorar finalmente. Destrozada por algo de lo que ella no estaba del todo segura. Solo había una cosa que hacía llorar a una mujer así, y eso era un hombre.

- ¿Es… por Arthur? –aventuró a decir, teniendo una pequeña corazonada. El repentino silencio de su compañera le dio la respuesta, y la abrazó con más fuerza, comprendiendo al final qué le pasaba. Y en su interior, Morgana maldijo la estupidez de Arthur que estaba hiriendo a Gwen de esa manera.

- Shhh, tranquila –le susurró, haciendo que se sentara en la cama y acariciándole el pelo en un intentando de calmarla.

Siguió sollozando durante un par de minutos, mientras Morgana seguía consolándola, hasta que Gwen volvió a hablar:

- Creía que Arthur seguía sintiendo algo por mí a pesar de lo ocurrido con Lancelot. Ayer mientras reíamos pude ver que sus ojos me devolvían cariño. Pero parece ser que estaba equivocada. –dijo, con la voz rota por los sollozos y soltándose del abrazo de Morgana. Ésta evitó preguntar sobre Lancelot. A pesar de haberle conocido por muy poco tiempo, recordaba a aquel apuesto hombre que había llegado a Camelot y que se había ido al poco tiempo para buscar su propio camino. Gwen nunca le había dicho nada respecto al tema, pero el brillo en su miraba había sido suficiente para hacer comprender a Morgana que ella sentía algo por aquel misterioso caballero.

- A lo mejor hay una explicación para su comportamiento –dijo, prefiriendo optar por seguir centrándose en Arthur.

- ¿Qué explicación va a ver? Está claro, Arthur se ha inclinado por elegir a alguien de su _nivel – _A Morgana no se le escapó el tono de sarcasmo en la voz de Gwen.

- ¿Desde cuándo…? -empezó a preguntar, sin estar muy segura de que Gwen quisiera responderle -. ¿Desde cuándo Arthur y tú…?

- Supongo que desde el torneo de justas –respondió, mordiéndose el labio.

- ¿Pero Arthur no estaba fuera en una expedición de caza? –preguntó Morgana, alzando una ceja.

Gwen sonrió.

- No. Arthur quiso participar en el torneo sin que se supiera que era él y demostrar que podía ganar sin que la gente supiera que era el príncipe, así que se hizo pasar por un caballero cualquiera. Y Merlín me convenció para acogerle en mi casa, a pesar de mi incomodidad –admitió, mirando distraída hacia algo situado detrás de Morgana.

- Vaya, nunca pensé que Arthur pudiera llegar a ser medianamente astuto.

- Ya, supongo que a veces tiene sus momentos. Pero yo fui una necia, me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos creyendo que podría amar a Arthur de forma dichosa, dejándome llevar por los cuentos de hadas que mi madre me solía contar cuando era muy pequeña. Esos en que una humilde campesina llega a casarse con un apuesto príncipe, teniendo siempre un final feliz. Pero en realidad esas cosas no existen, ni acaban bien –Gwen desvió la mirada a sus manos, jugando de forma inquieta con la tela de su vestido -. Los príncipes se casan con las princesas, no con las sirvientas.

Morgana la comprendía. Dada su posición, ella tampoco podía elegir a alguien por debajo de su nivel como pareja. Estaba _condenada_ a casarse con algún príncipe de un reino vecino o caballero de alta alcurnia, sin poder posar sus ojos en un humilde sirviente. Uno que hacía que su corazón se acelerara cada vez que lo veía por uno de los corredores del castillo, y cuya sonrisa hacía que todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieran al instante.

Sabía lo que era tener un amor prohibido y el dolor lacerante que podía provocar.

- Nunca debes de perder la esperanza –le dijo, apretándole las manos para darle un poco de confianza -. Aún cuando creas que todo está perdido.

Gwen rió ante su respuesta y Morgana frunció el ceño sin comprender ese gesto.

- Es casi lo mismo que le dije a Arthur. _Siempre hay esperanza_ –dijo, contestando a su duda -. No llegué a pensar que todo aquello tenía que ver con Lady Vivian. Y ya no me veo capaz de creer en nosotros. No quiero crearme más vanas ilusiones.

- Gwen, sé por lo que estás pasando. Sé que si no sigues teniendo esperanzas acabarás destrozándote más a ti misma que si las tienes.

- Pero duele –replicó, llevándose una mano al pecho.

- Lo sé, Gwen –admitió, mirándola a los ojos -. Pero no dejes de creer. Puedes enfadarte con Arthur, pues desde luego se lo merece, pero tampoco le guardes rencor para siempre. Seguro que todo es un malentendido.

Gwen negó con la cabeza, demostrando que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella había dicho.

- Aunque deje pasar esto, aunque sea lo que vos decís, seguro que más adelante habrá otra cosa que nos separe –dijo, levantándose de la cama y dándole la espalda a Morgana -. Hemos nacido en mundos diferentes, y en mundos diferentes tenemos que vivir.

- Por favor, Gwen… -Necesitaba que su amiga tuviera esperanzas en su amor hacia Arthur, para así no sentirse ella tan sola en su propia lucha -. No te rindas.

- Si vos me lo pedís, lo intentaré –le contestó girándose hacia ella, y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa -. Pero no puedo prometer nada. Las cosas tendrían que cambiar demasiado para que esto acabara bien.

Morgana se puso en pie, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella.

- Quien sabe, Gwen… las cosas cambian continuamente –dijo, formando sus labios una sonrisa.

Y por el bien del corazón de ambas, esperaba tener razón.

~ 6 ~


End file.
